


[Fanart] Trip Me Headfirst into Freedom

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, BAMF Jason Todd, Civilian Jason Todd, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, He's the civilian but gets more action than Dick hahaha, JayDick Summer Exchange, M/M, Mercenary Dick Grayson, Pirate Dick Grayson, Steampunk Pirates!, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Jason Wayne, son of Lord Wayne, doesnot, in fact, want to inherit his father's House. Or his trading empire.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] Trip Me Headfirst into Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> Prompt from LoliStar92:  
> "Pirate!AU where either Jason or Dick is traveling as the son of Lord Wayne and the other is the pirate that takes over the ship."

**Author's Note:**

> I went a bit off-prompt for this, haha...
> 
> Dick is the captain of a mercenary (read: vigilante) group that Jason hires to pretend to be pirates and 'kidnap' him. Except... sometime between kidnapping Jason and meeting Bruce for the first time, Dick's crew inadvertently trips into Actual Piracy But With Morals (TM).
> 
> Jason would like it known that it was totally, completely, absolutely, very much not his fault. Oh, and he's Jason _Todd_ , not Jason Wayne - what are you talking about?
> 
> Can be taken as Pre-Slash or Gen. Honestly, I'm just here for the possible shenanigans hahaha


End file.
